Far From Magic
by Samsumg Super Aladdin Boy II
Summary: Ed learns about the man who successfully made a Philosopher's Stone, but doesn't like what he hears.


**Well, I like both FMA and HP, this was inevitable. It makes sense in any continuation of FMA, however, it does contain spoilers for both.**

_**Please don't read if you haven't watched/read the Fifth Laboratory arc.**_

**I don't own FMA or HP!**

* * *

"You- you mean- he had a Philosopher's Stone? And he used it to conquer his fear of death?! No! I can't accept- alchemists aren't selfish bastards!"

Ed threw the bundles of parchment in Dumbledore's face and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Dumbledore heard Ed's footsteps loudly on each step, and was reminded of Alastor Moody. Every second step, _clunk, clunk, clunk. How curious_, he mused.

Nicolas Flamel, a man who was also known as the 'father of alchemy'. It was he who drew up the theory - now first law - of alchemy. There wasn't an alchemist alive who hadn't heard of him. It was his crest that was drawn upon many of alchemists' possessions.

So when Ed had the chance to meet his great-great-grandson of the same name, Ed had almost passed out in sheer shock and excitement. He almost turned the offer down when Al was unable to go, because it was strictly for State personnel only.

Al had hit him and made him go, however, with Mustang smirking all the while in the background.

The end result was for Ed to go through months of waiting and stacks of paperwork to end up in a dingy pub with a dingy name (the _Leaky Cauldron_? _Really_? Who names their pub after a defective product?) only to be told that he wouldn't get to meet Flamel.

To say Ed was seething was an _understatement_ of great volumes.

And being Ed, he wouldn't leave without getting answers. So he had to be taken to King's Cross Station to board a day long train to speak to an old man with a beard long enough to tuck into his belt.

Upon setting eyes on the man, his temper snapped. The man reminded him too much of his own father, the way he moved, spoke, the glasses. Demanding why they would string him along, why they couldn't just let him see the man. Far from being shocked or taken aback, the man had replied in grave tones.

"Nicolas Flamel died recently."

It was Ed who was taken aback, immediately calming down again. "I'm sorry," he said gruffly while turning away.

He met the man's calculating gaze, and could tell that Dumbledore knew everything. He said sadly, "Only a child, and you've already been through so much."

"Don't call me-!"

Dumbledore silenced him with a motion of his hand. "Edward, to one who is over a century old, or, in Nicolas' case, over six centuries old, you might be nothing but an infant."

Ed was going to shout again when he stopped. "Six- six _centuries_? How is that possible?" Ed sat down in front of the desk when Dumbledore gestured, and could tell he was going to be here for a long while.

Dumbledore explained, how he helped Flamel create a Philosopher's Stone. At Ed's frantic questioning he replied, "I simply helped with some of the chemical formulae, he vehemently denied me knowledge of the actual process."

He continued on, how a Hitler-like tyrant wanted the Stone, how it was moved from the safest bank in the world to the school, how it was saved by a boy and his friends, how it was destroyed and that Flamel and his wife were now dead.

Ed sat shocked in his seat for five minutes. After leaving, he went home, explained to Al and Mustang and requested that nothing be said to higher ups. He didn't know what they could do with the information, but didn't want to take risks.

* * *

He searched frantically for a blank page (he didn't have any parchment and didn't plan to) amongst all the scrunched up ones. Finding one and pulling a pen to him, he answered Al's question of what he was doing with a gruffly mumbled "Writing important letter."

_Dumbledore,_

_You spoke of Flamel like he was a great person. I think you should revaluate this. All you knew were some of the chemical formulae? Well, guess what, old man. The main ingredient for a Philosopher's Stone is live humans. I'll be chasing after another way to get our bodies back. Prevent any more from being made._

_Ed_

He thought he hated Flamel before. _Oh, no_, he realised now, _that was nothing._ Not only did he keep the alchemical discovery of centuries for his own selfish purposes, he took lives to make it. He took those lives to fuel his own selfish purpose. Ed felt sickened that an alchemist could do this. He also felt sorry for Nicolas Flamel, the father of alchemy, to have such a descendant.

Dumbledore received the letter not long after, and was shocked. He decided that maybe the loss of Flamel was not such a loss after all. He allowed to move himself on from any grief and refocused his efforts on the school and Voldemort.

Ed promised himself that when Mustang was Fuhrer, everyone would know. Making Philosopher's Stones would be just as taboo as attempting Human Transmutation. Dumbledore also knew this.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I tried to write something a bit more serious, I dunno if I succeeded.**

**-Aisusoudo**


End file.
